Digimon: My Cyber Story
by Spyro Kazuri
Summary: After a long day at school, all Ashe Agunii wanted to do was relax. Soon after discovering a package for him that had a note on the back, he goes and installs it onto his PC. Little did he know it was going to be a gateway to the digital world! As upon entering he encounters and befriends two Dracomons. Now his journey begins to stop the 7, technically, 6 Great Demon Lords!
1. Chapter 1: Thus a journey begins!

_**Hello, everyone!**_

 _ **This is the first thing I have uploaded since I made this account, out of a recommendation from my cousin surprisingly. I am unaccustomed to how works, so if i made any errors, please let me know!**_

 _ **Please note that I do not own any of the Digimon or the Digimon themselves (i had to say it for closure).**_

 _ **One last thing, before you start reading, I am getting my information about the Digimon from the Digimon Wikia and from the games themselves. So if the evolutions don't make sense, don't blame me since, either they actually made it like that or it was from the Wikia.**_

* * *

It had finally begun! The school holidays had finally arrived and now I could relax. No more school for a while and it was perfect!

My name is Ashe Agunii, I'm a 16-year-old guy and a bit taller, than average, with dark brown hair and, light, colored(black and white) skin.

It all started back when I just got home from school, I noticed that there was mail so I decided to check who the mail was for but when I checked it I noticed a package in there and checked who it was for. It was for me...

I didn't order anything nor did anyone else in my family or else they would have been at home already.

I began to rip apart the cardboard covering to reveal a CD in a see-through box, there was no cover on it and nothing on the disk. I began to think it was one of those fabled haunted CDs that will kill you so I immediately threw it onto my bed.

As soon as I landed on my bed I saw a note on the back. I took it and read it "Fellow Warrior, Please I request of you to install the application, on this CD on your PC."

I got curious on what was on the disk, was it a unique game only select few random people get access to or was it like my thought before.

I took a deep breath and grabbed the stick part of a broom and walked towards my PC.

* * *

I placed the disk in the CD Tray but as I was getting close to pushing it in I began to shake nervously, not knowing if it was good or bad.

After a moment, I pushed the CD Tray in and opened the CD-ROM. I clicked on it and it presented me with a question "What is your name?" I knew immediately what to do. I entered in one of my fake names, Spyro Kazuri, but after I clicked next it stayed on the screen except the input box was empty...

I began to try and enter in a dozen fake names but it did the same thing, over and over again. I gave up and entered my real name and only then it proceeded to the next stage. I was confused and a bit scared at how it knew my name but I proceeded onwards. It continued as if it was a typical installer, for a program named "D-Gate".

I finished the installation and it brought me to my desktop with the application strangely in the middle of the screen.

I was even more curious and proceeded to start the application.

My Computer screen gave off a bright flash, causing me to flinch dropping the stick part of the broom.

I felt a large claw grab me, with its fingers going around my hips and head. it grabbed me and pulled me towards the monitor. I tried to stop it but to no avail, I was sucked into the monitor.

* * *

I felt as tho I was falling until I opened my eyes, seeing streams flow towards where I was falling from, of multiple colors. I was watching it flow until a laser beam fired in front of me. I curled up in an attempt to protect myself against the coming laser.

As I made contact with the beam, my skin felt fine. When my whole body was in the beam I felt some parts of my clothing getting lighter and heavier. I didn't know what was going on so I stayed curled up. I soon emerged from the beam curled up but then a bright light flashed in front of me. I uncurled and covered my eyes, as I was engulfed by the light.


	2. Chapter 2 : New World, New Monsters!

The light began to fade. I uncurled to see the ground coming closer and closer. I began to panic and screamed as I flailed. I landed right on the ground and my whole body was in pain, mainly the front. I worked through the pain and got up.I began to look around. I saw a forest in one direction, a village in another, a lake in another, and a continuation of the plains.

As I was looking around something fell on my head that caused me fall forwards and another fell on my back causing pain both rolled off slowly.

As I got up I noticed my clothing had brown Jacket changed into a red, open, zip hoodie, with no sleeves, my plain blue shirt changed to a dark grey v-neck with 3 buttons by the top of the shirt, my navy blue jeans had changed to grey denim jeans,and my grey and navy blue shoes had turned into grey high top shoes with a white line going through the middle and a necklace, but the charm on it was just a cube and it partly dug into my chest that caused more pain.

After I got up I noticed that the two things that fell on me were two of same dragons. one was blue and the other had a green tint from the other. They were up to my chest in height. I moved away in fear. The blue one said, with a voice that was a bit calming, "hey, just calm..." I interrupted him by screaming "what the hell are you two!?" The green one said in a calm tone, "We are Dracomon, I'm Green and his Blue. We are Digimon." pointing towards the other one "but what are you?" I said attempting to calm down, but still, has a bit of panic in my tone, "I-I'm A-Ashe A-Agunii human" Blue proclaimed as soon as I said the word 'human' "Woah! You're a human!" He tilted his head sideways "you look weirder than what I have heard about humans."

"Hey do you have a..." he was a promptly cut off by a demon looking beast swooping down trying to grab us, but it just missed all got startled by it with Green stating "It's IceDevimon! Run into the forest!" We ran towards the forest next to the village area I saw before.

* * *

As we ran towards the forest we all fell down the mountain and began to slide down the mountain slope into the forest. I slid on my back and Blue and Green slid down on their rear.

We hit a tree, that was deep enough to make the IceDevimon think we carried on running.

We sat there in so much pain from both sliding down that cliff slope and hitting the tree.

I asked in a scared tone "W-W-what was that!?" Green replied, "that was IceDevimon one of the minions of the Seven, well technically Six, Great Demon Lords." Out of curiosity, I asked, "wait why is it Six instead of Seven?"

"well because according to rumours one left because... well no one knows, to be honest."

Blue got up and suggested, "hey guys why don't we go to the village. hopefully One of the Lords hasn't arrived."

we began to walk and a little into the walk I asked: "so who is the Lord that is trying to take over here?"

"don't know, all we have been hearing from everyone is 'she'."

we carried on walking in silence with Blue humming a melody and Green just looking around and I was just walking and did not do anything else.

* * *

We finally arrived at the village to see a pink looking ball Digimon hop by. it turned and coincidently looked at me. It looked at Blue and Green and shout as loud as it could, "Everyone! Green and Blue have come back and they came back with something!" I heard stomping getting closer and closer until I saw a bunch of different Digimon come from the corners running towards us.I was paralysed with fear seeing all of them running at us, with the little ones poking at my leg as soon as they got near. the big ones all greeted Blue and Green and the female looking Digimon gave them a hug.

The greetings fell silent, but the small ones still poked at me, with a tall, about twice my heights or more, muscular bird-like Digimon walking towards Blue and Green, through the crowd.

The bird Digimon rubbed both their heads simultaneously with them smiling at them.

The bird Digimon said "welcome back Green and Blue" he looked around a bit to investigate what was the thing that Blue and Green brought but couldn't see me behind the crowd of big Digimon and of the little Digimon, who pounced on me causing me to fall back,"what was the thing you found that Koromon shouted?" Blue said as his tail began to sway "we met a friend and he is very unique and maybe he could beat the Great Demon Lords!" The bird Digimon began to rub his chin after a bit he asked: "and who might this Digimon be?" Green carried on "well here's the weird thing, he is not a Digimon at all he is a human!"

the bird Digimon immediately stopped rubbing his chin and stayed in that pose, shocked and with eyes widened. All the big Digimon gasped, they had a shocked expression on their faces, and with a bit of whispering afterwards. Blue was unphased but Green was confused. The bird Digimon asked, with a bit of fear in the tone, "and where is this human?" they both replied, with the same expression,"over there." The pointed towards the pile of little Digimon that was almost completely covered me except for my feet.

The Bird Digimon walked up towards the pile and grabbed both of my feet, with one hand, that were sticking held me upside down. I had my eyes shut from the small Digimon.I slowly began to open my eyes, only to be met by the face of the Bird Digimon. Shock and fear flowed through me. It caused me to faint


	3. Chapter 3 : The First Enemy Appears!

_**I'm sorry for the elongated time it took to make this as I have stuff in life going on that keeps on getting in the way.**_

* * *

I awoke laying on some leaves in some kind of shelter. I sat up and as soon as I did I began to rub the back of my head in a slight bit of pain. I don't remember entirely what happened, all I could remember before blacking out was a large muscular bird staring at me and that was it.

I began to check to see if they didn't take anything, and thankfully they didn't take anything I know of.

I got up from the bed of leaves and starts walking to, what I hoped to be, the way out. 

* * *

As soon as I got, within arms reach, to the exit the big muscular bird Digimon came through and knocked me down, causing me to fall right on my rear. I began to curl up in fear of him possibly wanting to destroy me.

I was waiting, for what felt like 2 hours, until I felt a big palm rubbing my head in a friendly manner, with a comforting voice saying "relax human I am not going to harm you" I slowly began to uncurl until I could see the Birds face. He continued "Human, think about it if I was going to harm you wouldn't you be dead where you stand, or before?" I nodded and uncurled completely. He asks me, in a deep and kind-hearted tone, "so human, what is your name?" I took a deep breath and said, trying my best to stay calm "My name is Ashley Volburken"

"Nice to meet you, Ashley!"

"Same to you too mister..."

"Garudamon"

"Mister Garudamon"

There was a brief moment of awkward silence "so..." he sits down next to me "what brings you to the digital world?" I looked at him and replied, "don't know, all I know is that I just got sucked into my monitor."

"interesting..."

"what is?"

"from the stories I have heard, I remember hearing that when humans, typically, enter the digital world they have a purpose here. Maybe Green and Blue were right."

"Wait, about tha..." before my sentence was finished explosions were heard from outside. Garudamon and I ran out to see what the commotion was all about. 

* * *

When I peered up to the sky, I saw numerous IceDevimon flying in the sky and, peering down on ground level, mechanical dinosaurs roaming around, bring forth destruction.

"What is going on and what are those monsters?!" I said as I stood in shock. Garudamon's hand clenches into a fist. "get the other Digimon and run into the forest, now!" Garudamon commanded with anger fueling it. Out of fear, I did as he commanded without questioning it nor protesting against it. I knew something was up but what exactly was it... 

* * *

I ran into each of the shelters to ensure that no Digimon were in them. I soon encountered Green and Blue standing by the corner of one of the shelters watching something. I got close and told them, giving them a small fright, "what are you doing guys? Get to the forest, Garudamon said so!" Green, after being relieved that it was only me, said "we know, but Garudamon needs our help. He can't fight them all alone."

"Understandable, but there is nothing we can..."

Blue interrupted me "Yes there is! We have you, Ashley!"

"But what can I do? From what I can see, I can't take on a mechanical dinosaur or a literal flying ice demon!"

Green turned to face me "if you have a digivice or something like that we can!"

"Wait, what is a digivice?"

Just as Green was about to reply, a feminine cackle was heard and Green and Blue turned back to look around the corner, with me following suit.

I saw a female looking Digimon with pale white skin, a purple robe, and black bat wings sprouting from her.

Laying in front of her was Garudamon, injured and with dirt tainted feathers.

Rage suddenly built up within me. Even tho I knew him for a very brief moment, it felt as tho he was a close friend to me.

The anger was much larger within Green and Blue, so much so that tears began to pour.

I restrained myself from doing anything brash but Blue didn't and rushed right in with Green running after him to stop him. I stayed where I was watching. "was Garudamon like a father to them?" I mumbled to myself 

* * *

When both of them got close to the female Digimon, two IceDevimon swooped down and grabbed both of them.

She looked down at them as she spoke: "well aren't you two cute, trying to be all heroic."

"Let him go!" Blue commanded, "He did nothing to you!"

"Oh, on the contrary, I am here to take over this worlds gate to stop any more humans from coming in and ruining our plans."

"But what does Garudamon have to do with this?!"

"Since you two won't be here much longer, He is the guardian of this land's gate, and he knows where it is."

"Our friends will stop you!"

"Oh!" she knelt down at Blue and pulled his head to make him face her directly" and who might this friend be?"

Green looked at Blue, with his expression saying "why are you telling them!?"

Blue looked at her fearlessly, and said "Our friends the Royal Knights..." Green let out a sigh of relief. "...and our new human friend, Ashley!" Green's expression changed from relieved back to the previous expression, expect more shocked, in a fraction of a second.

The female Digimon looked around until she noticed me peeking around the corner. I immediately stopped looking and began to sneak away. 

* * *

In a short timespan, a IceDevimon landed in front of where I was going and scared me. I immediately turned around and ran in the same direction I was trying to avoid, unknowingly.

I stopped after a short run to the female Digimon appearing from around the corner along with a mechanical dinosaur Digimon holding Garudamon and the same two IceDevimon holding Green and Blue.

"Hello there, human." she said, with a smirk on her face


	4. Chapter 4 : Digivolve

_**Sorry once more for the elongated time! I'm just flat out lazy**_

 _ **i am able to do these during my free time**_

* * *

There I was, surrounded by evil digimon, no where to go. My back against the wall, consumed in fear.

Her lustful voice broke the silence, and even woke up Garudamon, "so that IceDevimon was right, quite a shame for me to end this now." Garudamon shouted "Let him go Lilithmon! It is me you are after, not him!"

"oh sorry to break it to you, but i am ordered to kill any and all humans that i come across by the Big Bad Digimon himself."

Blue asked, out of pure curiosity and innocently, "so, your boss it a BlackWereGarurumon?" It was clear that, by just asking that, he pissed her off. So much so that she back hands both Green and Blue, in the face, and shouted, at them, "DO I LOOK LIKE A DIGIMON THAT WOULD BE BOSSED AROUND BE A LITTLE WOLF!? I AM TALKING ABOUT MY LEADER, YOU LITTLE. IDIOTIC. CHUNKS. OF. DATA!" I saw a tear shed from Blue and Green. I watched as both of the tear drops touched the ground, simultaneously, and break a part.

At that moment, I felt my rage build up until, in a fraction of a nano second, my rage burst out. "HEY, YOU LUSTY SACK OF SHIT!" I blurted out, without a single thought. Typically when i get angry my voice gets deeper the more angry i am, without me knowing, but this time it was deeper than ever, nearly to the point of it being a mixed voice that was dragon-like and demon-like. Lilithmon turned to me, even more pissed off than ever. I shouted out, completely enraged, "NO ONE! AND I MEAN, NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS!" it was at the moment that a glow started to shine from my back pocket. I turned and took out whatever it was that was glowing in my back pocket. It was some sort of device, with a monitor on it. Everyone was in shock at what it was, except for me, i was simply confused. The mechanical dinosaur digimon and the IceDevimon were so scared that they dropped Garudamon, Green and Blue and ran away. Lilithmon got even more pissed off, "THAT IS IT! I HATE ALL YOU HUMANS AND NOW YOU WONT BE A DISTRACTION ANY LONGER! NAZAR NAIL!

I was too slow and when i looked at Lilithmon, she was already attacking. I was paralyzed by fear. It all happened so fast. As the attack with inching closer to me i saw a shadowed figure dive forward to intercept it. Lilithmon attack struck the shadowed figure, causing the shadowed figure to fly into me.

Afterwards i looked at the figure and was shocked to see who it was. It was Garudamon. He took that attack from me. I watched, in shock and sadness, as his body starts to corrode, slowly and surely going to kill him. Tears began to flow from my eyes.

I thought i couldn't do anything until the light once again shined from the device i had on me, with green and blue glowing with the glow of their respective colours, and i felt a strange surge of confidence flow through me. "Green...Blue..." i said while grinding my teeth and tears flowing. "we know Ashe, we both can tell what you want us to do..." blue said while wipes his tears away "...and we will help you do it!" Green shouted, tear still there but not shedding. They both walked over to me as i got up from Garudamon laying on me. Garudamon told us, while in pain, "you cant..." Garudamon winces in pain at the corosion "...stop her!" without turning to him i said, without a single shed of fear or worry "we can, Garudamon"

"heh, then digivolve!"

"wait what?" i look at Garudamon with immense confusion and my tears stopping

"activate your digivice and shout digivolve!"

"digi-what now?"

Lilithmon interrupted "oh shut up will you and DIE! NAZAR NAIL!" she began her attack and, out of panic, I turned, pressed the button that is on the side and shouted, as the tears shed once more "DIGIVOLVE!" the light Green and Blue had glowed brighter and turned into a flash.

* * *

The charm around my neck began to glow and a stream of data, in the shape of a circle, formed from it and wrapped around them. The circle of data around them then expands and go towards the ground. The stream of data flowed around them moved up and as it did a larger data version of their bodies cover them with them residing inside. Their original body seperated and started to form around the larger data bodies covering them. Upon completion they let out a primal roar. Blue roared "Coredramon Blue!" then Green roared "Coredramon Green!" they both stood twice my height.

* * *

I was surprised at what has transpired. The little dragons i once knew grew into even larger dragons! the glow of the charm hasnt subsided. Blue said, with his now deeper voice, "wow, we just digivolved. This power... it is like nothing i have ever felt before!" A groan was heard from Lilithmon "so you two digivolved, but you two are simply champion level digimon. You wont even make me lose a single strand of hair" she begins to laugh.

The digi-vice's screen shine, catching my attention, with a cybernetic voice asking "it appears your opponent is far beyond you power. Do you wish to activate _Overdrive_?" i looked puzzled. What is _Overdrive_? I thought


	5. Chapter 5 : Breaking through our limits!

_**Hey guys, i want to know. what you guys think of "Overdrive"? Hope you all enjoy!  
**_

* * *

The cybernetic voice spoke once more "Overdrive: a state that removes all limiters from the digimon of your choice and constantly feed them power." I stood there even more confused. Lilithmon rolls her eyes "nazar nails!" she once more tried to hit me but both Coredramons grab her wrists before she got close. "Ashley! Do it!" Green commanded. "No matter what, we are here with you" said blue, smirking a toothy grin. I looked between both of them and the device a few times. My eyes then turned to garudamon, who is still being corroded over and looking in pain from the nazar nail. he defended me that attack. "ok then." I turn my sight to the Coredramons. "Let's do it Green and Blue! Overdrive! Execute!" i hit another side button.

Energy began to circulate around Green and Blue then they starts resonating from them. Green and Blue both look at each other and nod. Synchronised, Green and Blue picked up Lilithmon and threw her far. Lilithmon was shocked that they were able to pick her up and threw her. Green and Blue saw the opportunity and grabbed it. Both of them had an enraged look on as their horns began to glow. "this is for everyone you hurt…" growled Green. "Garudamon…" Blue growled with tears running his head0. Simultaneously they both cried out "and for Ashe! G Shurunen II!" They both shot at a diffusing beam from their mouths. Their beams spiral around each other until it finally hits Lilithmon. She screamed out of pain and suffering until silence.

Upon her defeat a small charm looking item floated where she was. My digivice began to glow. It forcefully pointed itself to the charm. The charm slowly began to break apart and flow into the monitor. It was tough and I held my ground as it did but struggling. It eventually came to an end and I looked at the monitor on my digivice. It showed the charm. The mechanical voice spoke out "digicode: lust acquired. Power increased"

Green and Blue let a roar of victory. It fell silent shortly after it started. they both collapsed. I immediately ran to them and knelt down. "Green, Blue are you two okay?" I worryingly said. the big dragons I knelt down to changed back to the small dragons they were. "just tired" green said panting. The charm around my neck stopped glowing. A different grunt was heard and I suddenly remember who it was. Garudamon, that's right. I got up and ran to Garudamon. More that half his body had corroded. Tears began trickling down my face once more "garudamon… please don't go!" I cried out. The mechanical voice of my digivice called out "You have encounted a injuried digimon, would you like to store the digimon away in your digivice until they recover?" I looked at the monitor of my digivice and saw that it had a Yes or No option. I looked back at Garudamon then at the monitor. I quickly wiped away the tears and press yes. Garudamon slowly turned into data and flew into my digivice. Upon him fully going into my digivice it showed a pixelised image of garudamon's face appears on the monitor. I look at it for a bit before I got scared by a sudden mechanised voice of Garudamon "what is wrong, Ashe?". I began to spout random gibberish, trying to figure out what is going on. "no need to panic Ashe, I'm still here. I'm just inside your digivice!"

"what is going on Garudamon?" I said confused. A mechanical sigh plays out "I guess it is time for me to explain. Before, the digital world was peaceful and all the worlds were united as one but then the 7 Great Demon Lords show up and brought forth destruction of them. They broke apart the digital world and created special digicodes that prevented us from going to the other locations. there were stories of humans saving the digital world before so we tried to defend ourselves until they arrived. Judging by what I can see inside, you have just got the lust digicode. if we get all the digicodes then we should be able to reunite the digital world! we should go to the next world."

"I can not believe this. A world in danger. Special codes to unite the world. This sounds like I am in a typical anime, manga or video game!" I thought to myself

"before we can go we must go to Lilithmon's base. The digimon they captured from our village should be there" Garudamon commanded. "ok!" I said without hesitation but first I need to check on Green and Blue. I quickly rush over to Green and Blue. They were sitting there panting and sweating. "how are you two doing?" I asked with a worried expression on my face. "wow that took a lot out of us!" Blue said as he flopped onto his back. "hey Garudamon? Do you know if there is a way for me to get back home?" I spoke as I looked at the digi-vice. "sorry Ashley, but I don't know of a way out yet." Garudamon say in a mechanised voice. I sighed. I guess I am stuck here for the time being, but I guess I can make the most out of this bad situation!

After a while of waiting Blue and Green jumped to their feets. "so what now?" Green asked with a puzzled expression. Garudamon's mechanised voiced spoke "we are going to their base. Everyone who went missing should still be there" Green and Blue look in complete shock. The began to look around "Garudamon! Where are you?" blue asked

"I'm in Ashe's Digivice" I turned the monitor to face them. They both looked with a surprised expression.

"Hi Garudamon!" blue waved to Garudamon.

"why are you in there Garudamon?" Green asked. "Simple. Ashe actually had me uploaded into here to get better. Anyway we need to get going. lets head the plains, their base should be in there" I began to walk in the direction i believed was the plains until suddenly Green and Blue grabbed me by my wrist and held onto me "we want to go too!" Blue demanded while keeping me in place with green.

"Green, blue, sorry but you two need to stay here to keep everyone safe and help everyone come back" Garudamon said with a serious yet mechanised tone.

"But-" Garudamon interrupted Green "that's final. Sorry. Let's get moving Ashe" Green and blue begrudgingly let go as I began to walk away. I turn my head to them to see their sad faces. I know how you feel Green and Blue. I turn my head back and made my way to the plains. Well I guess I should make the best of this world while I am stuck here. Maybe when I get back to the village I can hang out with Green and Blue! That should make them happy!


	6. Chapter 6 : The Guardian Angel

I walked up a somewhat steep slope. I reached the top. The view would have been wonderful if it wasn't for the fortress down in it. "that is the base right? That fortress?" I asked Garudamon, who's in my digivice. Garudamon replied in a digitized voice "yes, Ashe. That should be it. Let us get down there and get to them out. I think there would be guards walking around there, as they don't know that Lilithmon has been defeated." I nod and started walking only to stop immediately after one step. "wait" I looked at my digivice in my hand "what am I going to do if they spot me? I can't exactly fight a lanky ice demon and a mechanized dinosaur!" Garudamon eased me by saying "by the time you make it down there I should be able to fight"

"are you sure Garudamon?" I said worried.

"yes I am sure Ashe. Anyway, onwards!" Garudamon commanded and I begin to make my way down.

* * *

We arrived at the entrance. We entered the fortress, quietly and slowly. I moved around cautiously, trying to avoid any hostile looking Digimon. I turned the corner to see, what looks like jails. I walked to one cell. There was a bunch of Digimon in there. I move away. "hey Garudamon, do you have any idea how to open this?" I say to him, trying not to be loud. Garudamon responded "I can break it down. Just upload me to the world." I look at him in confusion. "just point your digivice away from you then say upload. I nod before pointing my digivice away from me. "upload!" the digivice emits a bright flash and a cube of data comes out. It then bursts open to shows Garudamon. "phoenix claw!" Garudamon shouted as he slashes at the bars of the cell with his claws on his hand. They slowly came loose then fell making a lot of noise. Mechanical footsteps are heard running, drawing closer and closer. "there are still more that needs help!" Garudamon said to himself. I gaze down the passage, from where the noise was coming from and then at Garudamon. "lead everyone out, I will take care of the Digimon coming" I said suddenly. Garudamon looks surprised at me "Ashe, you can't fight them. You're just a human without a Digimon partner! But... I can give you something" Garudamon holds an open palm to me. Data began to gather together to then form, what looks like, Garudamon's pixlated head. "hold out your digivice" Garudamon commanded. I obliged. I held my digivice. Garudamon guided the head to my digivice. It then sank into the monitor of the digivice. The mechanical voice spoke "Digi-Assist unlocked! Garudamon: Move, Fire Hurricane".  
"now when you are in trouble, use it and I will come and assist you!"

I look at Garudamon confused, "wait, what? What do I do with it?" Garudamon replied as he turned around "just hit the button and say 'Digi-Assist' then say the name, in my case it would be 'Garudamon'"

"ok Garudamon!" I begin making my way to the split roads of the halls

"Good luck Ashe!" Garudamon carries on freeing the other Digimon.

I stopped at the split roads, near the cells, and shouted in the direction where the mechanically footsteps were heard "hey useless data! I'm over here!" I began to see a bunch of Digimon charging my way. I immediately felt regret as I immediately began to run away. WHAT AM I DOING?! I thought to myself as I ran as fast I could.

* * *

After a short while I began to feel tired. I pressed on until I thought I was far enough from Garudamon. I dived into a kind of large looking door, that was slightly adjourned, once I turned the corner. I stood in said room, panting. I looked around and it was just an empty room, aside from a few pillars and a pedestal with, what looks like, a statue of something on it. I moved closer to the statue to investigate it. It doesn't look like a stone statue but it doesn't appear to be moving. It looked like a demon, but small and kind of chibi-like. It had chains around him, along with an… alarm clock? I didn't really know why but I kind of liked it.

I began to walk closer and closer to it until I eventually placed my hand on it. It felt… warm.

After a bit, the doors burst open and I heard mechanical footsteps move closer and closer to me. I turn around to see that the machine dinosaur-looking Digimon was moving closer and closer to me. I panicked and was frozen in fear. Then, two voices cried out "baby breath!" two fires balls proceeded to hit the mechanical dinosaur. It begins to turn around while I peeked around it. It was Green and Blue! Green shouted "Leave our friend alone!" I let out a sigh of relief that it was them. Energy began to charge in its shoulder cannons as it went down on all fours. The machine dinosaur cried out "Giga Cannon!" two energy wave beams were fired at Green and Blue. The beams went through without being halted and I stood there shocked. Once the beams subsided I just fell to my knee. There was nothing left. Tears began to build up within me. No, they couldn't have died… they can't…, I thought to myself in disbelief.

A couple black feathers fell in front of me. I looked at them in tearful confusion. Suddenly a voice calls out, "Heartbreak shot". A single shot goes through the back of the machine dinosaur Digimon, hitting it right in the heart. The machine dinosaur bursted into data before, eventually, disappearing. I turned and saw, what I presumed to be, a Digimon in a leather outfit, on a motorcycle, with the top half of a mask on, 3 eyes, a tail and holding two pistols, with one of them pointing to where the machine dinosaur was and with smoking coming out of it. He was holding Green and Blue in his arms. "green and blue!" I cried out. "thank you mr…." blue said quizingly. "call me Beelzebub" say the one holding green and blue.


	7. Chapter 7 : Partners

**It has been a while huh? I was on holiday and I didn't have access to the files that had it. Hope you all are enjoying it so far! I know I am!**

* * *

Blue said happily, "thank you mr. Beelzebub!" "thank you very much!" Green said. "um… Mr. Beelzebub, sir. Can you please go and help Mr. Garudamon?" I asked. "two things human and you two too. Firstly, drop the 'Mr.' part. Secondly there was no one else around and the cell bars were cut off." that means he must have gotten everyone out! I thought to myself with a smile on my face and a sigh of relief. I looked at the statue that was on the pedestal and noticed it was missing. I didn't pay much mind to it

"so mist- I mean; Beelzebub, can you please help us get out of here?" I asked, feeling slightly awkward at how I must phrase my words now.

His eyes stared at me, squinting, like he was analysing me. "fine, hop on." I did as he requested and hopped on to his motor cycle, with a little bit of trouble. He placed green and blue in front with me, I was sandwiched between Beelzebub and both green and blue. He revved his engines a bit before suddenly taking off.

* * *

"um… Beelzebub, how did you know I was there?" I raised a brow

"I followed your little friends. I was driving by and saw these two running to here. I followed them here and the found you. All I did was save them and you" he said was a neutral expression

Green interrupted "we followed your scent!"

I replied "I don't smell that bad" I proceeded to sniff my armpits on to react to a slightly foul stench. I guess that's what running does to you

The rest of the ride was silent, except for the roaring of the engine, until we got to, what I hoped to, be the exit. Beelzebub said "this is as far as I am going to take you. Garudamon is most likely waiting outside, for the three of you." we proceeded to get off of his bike aside from Beelzebub. I asked kindly "excuse me Beelzebub, can I please get your Digi-assist? It will help me greatly!"  
Beelzebub said with no hesitation "not going to happen." He drives around in a circle before riding off deep into the fortress. We pushed the doors open and walked outside

* * *

When were got outside, garudamon was standing there waiting for us, with his arms crossed looking a bit mad. "Green! Blue! What are you two doing?!" he said with a fatherly anger in his tone. I spoke up before Green and Blue could get a word out "they went to go and help me." All three of their attentions were placed on me, the pressure was on! I struggled to get the words out of my mouth with the sudden focus "Uhh… y-ya! If they didn't help me then I wouldn't here right now." Garudamon raised a brow, "and what about the Digi-assist I gave you?"

I rubbed the back of my neck embarrassed after realizing "heh... I guess I forgot about it. It was the heat of the moment, you know?"

"Okay, now then let's go back to the village" Garudamon turned around and walked back, followed by Blue, Green and I. I slowly built up the courage to ask "Mr. Garudamon?" Garudamon turned his head to the side to look at me, "just call me Garudamon."  
"Okay. Garudamon, can you please tell me more about this Digi-assist? How do I get more?"

"simply put it a Digimon has to give it to you but not just any Digimon can give it to you. They have to be willing to give it to you and you have to have a bond with them for it to be successful or else you will get a glitched assist. That means that it becomes a weak version of said attack"

I give a nod before I spoke Green and Blue "can I get your Digi-assists?" They smiled and nodded at me. The stuck out their hands and I need the same but with my Digivice. We 3 come to a stop. Green and Blue tried their hardest but they couldn't do it. Garudamon stopped and looked at us "what is going on now?"

"they are trying to give me their Digi-assists but it is not working" I looked at garudamon.

The mechanical voice spoke from my Digivice, "You are unable to create a Digi-assist from you partners Digimon." Garudamon looked at us with surprised look on his face "what did it just say?" I repeated it back to Garudamon "it said that I cannot create a Digi-assist from my partners Digimon. Wait a second, does that mean that…" I looked at Green and Blue. Blue looked at me confused "what is it?"  
Garudamon spoke "that means that... either Green or Blue is your partner. Green or Blue can you-"

I interrupted Garudamon "wait… it said 'Digimon partners'. But wait, what is a Digimon partner?"

Garudamon went down to our level, "When humans come to this world they always had a Digi-vice. All the humans always had a partner Digimon too. They forge a bond with their Digimon in order for them to get stronger and to Digivolve to greater levels." Green, Blue and I all stared at Garudamon confused "to summarize, every human has a Digimon to help them on their journey". The confusion faded from our faces. "so… that means that they will be on this journey with me?". Garudamon nodded, "I'm proud of you two, Green and Blue." He rubbed their heads with a smile on his face.

I looked at Garudamon, from a suddenquestion popping into my head, "um, garudamon? How did you, green and blue meet?"

Garudamon began to think. He spoke, looking up into the sky "if memory serves me right, green and blue came walking to us injured. We mended their injuries but they must have gotten a bug because they couldn't remember how they got injured exactly."

I turn my gaze to Green and Blue, after another question popped into my head, "Green, Blue. When I first came here, you two fell on me. How?" Blue spoke up "oh we were caught by a Icedevimon when we were playing in the forest and we were being taken away but you actually saved us. When you fell you hit the Icedevimon and saved us!" Green and Blue said simultaneously "Thank you!" they both proceeded to hug me, which was kind of awkward for me and their heights. I couldn't just stand here and not hug them, so I did. After a bit, Garudamon interjected "can we get going now? You need to get moving to the next zone."


End file.
